Destiny Mountain
by chickenman00712
Summary: CANCELLED DUE TO REVIEWS
1. Chapter 1

Let me Start this is my first Fan fiction so go easy on me. BUT I do wish to have helpful tips in my writing.

It's a Sora/Karia, it will also be based on Downhill mountain bike riding

_'thinking'_

**authors note**

Rated: T for swearing

Disclaims: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the only thing own are my made up Characters and the plot.

Hope you enjoy reading this

R nd R

--Destiny Mountain--

Chapter 1

It was an Monday morning Sora was sound a sleep till his mum came barging through the door and yelled at him to get up and ready for school. It was Sora first day of year 9 at Destiny high school "this is going to be crap, first day at a new high school with no friends" Sora said to his pillow, his mum laughed at this, he look up to his mum still there "why did we have to move" Sora asked now facing his mum "well we needed a fresh start after your father left us" misses Kolbas said. Sora looked down; he had forgotten that his father left _"this is going to be a bad day"_ Sora thought. Sora is the normal 16 year old teenager; he has blue eyes and gravity defying spiky hair. He normal wears a black cut off knee length shorts with a blue shirt. After Sora Showered and was dressed for school, he went down to eat his breakfast. When Sora was finished his breakfast and said bye to his mum he went into the garage and got his Army pattern green/brown Specialized Hardrock** (AN I own one of these, it's a great hardtail)** Mountain bike out instead of his downhill bike which is a Specialized Demo 9** (AN: I own one as well, best bike in the world, its worth the (Aus)9500)**, he jump on puts his helmet and took off out off the garage. Sora is one of Australia's best Downhill mountain bike riders.

"Wow this is a nice street" Sora thought to him self as he rode down the street towards his school. Sora was riding along when I guy around is rode up next to him, "hey I'm Roxas, are you Sora Kolbas?" Roxas ask, "yer" Sora answered, "like one of Australia's best downhillers" Roxas said excitedly Said, "yes i am!, is there a short cut we can take to the school cause if not were ganna be late for school" Sora, "yer there is follow me, its though one of my mates yards, on way we have to pick so more of my friends up, kay" Roxas yelled of his shoulder as he took off down the street on his Norco 604 street. Sora spead up to catch Roxas as they were riding along talking and get to no each other more, Roxas did a stoppy**(AN: pull front bakes in and lift back wheel off the ground, for those who didnt kno)**, "hurry up Kairi" yelled Roxas "hang on you mite know Kairi Smith or her step-brother Tom Smith" as Roxas said Tom rode down the drive way on his STP mountain bike, Tom Notice Sora and rode up to him. "what the fuck are you doing here, did you take my advice and come to ride on Destiny mountain, which you should know has some of the worlds toughest tracks" he said coldly before riding off, "o and don't think you'll win that is my mountain" he Said as he pointed to the MT Destiny. "don't mind him, he's just a jerk" Kairi Said, both Sora and Roxas jump, Sora turned to face Kairi _'she's pretty cute' _Sora thought, at the same time Kairi thought _'wow he's really hot'_, "h..i..hi i'm Kairi" she offered her hand out for a hand shake, Sora took it, "hi, i'm Sora", Roxas look between the two, "come on love birds were ganna be late for school", Sora and Kairi blushed at the remark, "hang on let me get my bike out of the shed" before Roxas or Sora could answer she ran off and to get her bike. Two minutes later Kairi came out on a army pattern pink/purple Specialized Hardrock, "nice bike, same brand and model as mine" Sora said, Kairi looked between both bikes and noticed it and smiled lightly at Sora before jumping on her bike "lets go or we'll be late and we don't wont to make Sora late for his first day at Pius", " Pius?, o you mean St Pius " Sora said Kairi giggled st his remark.

They were riding down a street when Roxas turned a coner, "i'll go get Namine you go to Rikus and go down the short cut kay" Before Sora or Kairi could answer Roxas took off pendeling as hard as he could down the road. Five minutes later they arrived at Rikus house but went down a small lane that lend to a dirt track. sitting on the log near the entrance to the track was Riku. Riku noticed Sora, "yo...you...your Sora Kolbas One of Australai's best downhiller" Riku Stuttered "Kairi look at Sora agian,"you are to, that how Tom new you", "Yer i am" Sora said. "Kairi we got keep this from the school like mke him lay low cause god knows what would happen if Tom supporties found out, whiches is like half the school" Riku Said just then Roxas and Namine came down the lane and stopped "hurry up were ganna be late for school" Namine yelled, "Sora i guess you can lead since your up front" Riku siad, "ok, are there any drop offs?" Sora asked "yer, there's a six foot drop off when you can see the schools car park look out for a fork and go left at that fork, we'll meet at the bike stands which are straight though the Basketball court" Riku Said, "SWEETNESS, lets go" with that said Sora took off down the medium pace track pulling tail whips, X-ups, X-downs, and 360s of sum of the bigger jumps. The group behind Sora watched in amazement. The turn that Soar need to take came while Sora was riding the nice flat up hill part to the drop off, Riku, Kairi, Roxas and Namine moved people out of Sora way since he would have a bit of speed coming off the drop off which was nice 6 foot drop to a nice slope onto the Basketball court, But they ran into a problem :why the fuck should I have to move, Sora wont do it if I cant Sora, especially if he's riding a hardtail bike...""SHIT! MOVE!" Riku Pushed Roxas Out of the way as he Sora coming Down. Sora was looking out he saw the drop and prepared himself for it "3, 2, 1" Sora launched off the drop and landed perfectly to Toms surprise and disappointment, When Sora Hit the Basketball court he wheelie across 4 basket ball courts and saw a slight hill, Sora placed his wheel down on the beginning and pulled a perfect 360 off it. "HOLY SHIT THAT WAS SICK MAN" sum of the kids were saying to Sora as his new friends rode up and locked there bikes up as well they were congratulating him on his performance, "thanks guys" Sora said, "no ones ever been able to do that Kairi squealed as she hug Sora tightly she, when she knew what she was doing she let go immediately and blushed madly Sora blushed as well " Oi who's ganna show were the office is?" before anyone could answer Kairi took Sora's hand and lead him to the office

--

YES first chapter done

Hope you enjoyed, if you have any questions on the bike terms feel free to ask

DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW

Nick

Peace Out


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews.

I'll try as hard as I can to not have as many grammar errors this time and I be using simple slang

Disclaims: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the only things I own are my made up Characters and the plot and I don't own any of the bike brands mentioned either.

--Destiny Mountain--

Chapter 2: First day of school

Sora was talking to one of the sectaries, "here's your timetable **(AN: the classes for the day)**, you're in care class** (AN: like role class)** 9.9," Sora took the timetable and left,

"Let me have a look at who you have as teachers and what classes" Kairi took the timetable out of Sora's hands and looked over it "we have all the same classes together," Kairi said as she handed back Sora's timetable. Kairi lead Sora to there first class of the day which is Math**.**

"Kairi why are you late?" Misses Carl demanded as Kairi and Sora walk into the class room.

"I was helping the new student, Sora Kolbas." Kairi said moving out of the way so misses Carl could look at Sora

"hmmmm, Kairi, Sora can sit next to you, ok."

"Okay."

"Good now go sit down."

"Miss, what about my text book?"

"you can share with Kairi."

"Okay."

The morning went quick. Kairi and Sora were talking about the assignment they got in Science. They walked down on to the back field of the school, for recess, were Riku, Namine, Roxas and couple of other people Sora hadn't seen before.

"Who are they?" Sora asked as he walked with Kairi to be the group was sitting.

"O there Nick Maloney we normal just call him Maloney, Nick Roach, we cal him Nick or Roachy, Jess Quoke and Dominique Nott," Kairi said as she waved to Namine.

"Hey, how has your first day been Sora?" Namine ask

"Its ok, schools are schools but my science teacher, Mr. Lee is pretty cool" Sora said as he sat down between Kairi and Riku

"So you're Sora? I'm Nick Roach, and I heard you're a big Downhill mountain bike rider?" Nick R asks.

"Yer I am, why you asking?"

"There're really good trails around here!"

"Yer, Kairi was telling me about them"

"O really, is there something going on between them" Nick R whispered the last part.

Namine shrugged, "they just met today, but they do seem to get along heaps well"

The day progress on, it was in last period of day which was music with Misses L.

"Okay now that done, Sora since you're a new student, can you play any instruments?" Misses L ask looking at him.

"Yer, I can play the drums, guitar, flute and piano, but I'm not that great on the piano" **(AN: I can play them all as well)** Sora just plainly said like it was no big deal.

The class turned around to face Sora, "you never told me that you could play an instrument or play that many" Kairi said in amazement

But before Sora could answer Missed L interrupted

"Wow, do u think you could show us?"

"Yer, I guess I play the drums" Sora got up as he mouthed a sorry to Kairi. Soar sat down on the drum and surprised to see id didn't have a double kick pedal, "Miss do you have a double kick pedal?" Misses L just look at him like he was on drugs.

"Don't worry" Sora got up and went over to his bag and pulled out a couple of metal objects which turned out to be his double kick pedal.

"Yes I didn't take it out"

Kairi lent over, "what's that?"

"It's the double kick pedal I was talking about" Sora said as he got up and went back over to the drum kit.

"Can I start playing" Sora ask after a couple of minutes.

"Sure go a head"

"I don't know how many people know this song but anyway it called 'Inside the Fire' by Disturbed"

Sora started drumming to the song, the class look in awe to see how good Sora was a playing the drum, he came to an end and the class clapped and cheered him as he walk and were asking him questions like were he'd learn to play like that.

The bell for school to finish went, as Sora and Kairi walk up to the bike rack, they met up with Namine, Riku and Roxas.

"Finally Home time" Riku and Roxas cheered

"O doesn't forget we don't have school tomorrow" Namine said as she was unlocking her bike.

"Why?" Sora asks as he got on to his bike and rode up to Roxas and Riku who were all ready on there bikes waiting for Namine and Kairi.

"The teachers have sum training thing on" Kairi answered as she rode up next to Sora. As soon as Namine was on her bike they took off out the school gates. Riku and Roxas were seeing who cold do the longest wheelies, which was about between 30 and 40 seconds, Sora slowed down then, lifted his front wheel up and did a wheelie for longer than Roxas, Riku, Namine and Kairi had seen any one do.

"Holy crap how are you doing that?" Riku said amazed as Sora continued down the street until at set of lights came up and he had to stop.

"It takes a lot of skill, balance and the right gear" Sora said while balancing on his bike waiting for the lights to go green. The group got to an intersection.

"Cya tomorrow" Roxas and Namine said at the same time before riding off to the right.

"Well then I see you later" Sora said before facing off to the left and started up the hill.

"Hay wait up" Kairi called out to Sora, "bye" Kairi called over her shoulder to Riku as she started up the hill after Sora.

"hey wait up" Kairi panted as she sprinted after Sora, Sora stopped as he reach the top. The two rode in silence for awhile before Kairi broke it.

"So you live up around here do you?" Kairi asked

"Yer I do I live on Victoria Street"

"What really that's where I live that means you were the people moving in across the street from my house" Kairi said happily.

"Yer but why didn't I see you there this morning?"

"O, I was staying at Namine cause my mum was on a business trip and I hate my mums new Boy friend, hay do u wanna go over to the park for a while"

"yer I guess"

Sora and Kairi sat on a set of swings at the park talking about things.

"So do you mind me asking what happened to your dad?" Sora ask looking over at Kairi

"I never told any one the truth before but my Dad is severing life with out parole, because he use to be a really big drug trafficker and was arrested" Kairi started crying, Sora got up and pulled Kairi into a tight embrace, after a couple of minutes she stop.

"Sorry for crying on you like that" Kairi blabbered

"It's ok, a friend in need is a friend in need" Sora said stroking her hair

"So do you have dad and mum?" Kairi ask

"No, my dad left a about a year and a half ago"

"O, Sorry"

"It's ok"

"Speaking of my mums' Boy friend there he is now"

Sora turned around and was shocked to see he was, "dad" Sora whispered

"What did you say" Kairi ask

"That's my dad" Sora answered with aggression in his voice

Sora dad walk passed him and up to Kairi.

"What do u think your doing out hear making out with your boy friend" Steve ask with an angry voice.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Sora yelled at his father

"A beg your pra….Sora"

"WHO THE FUCK ELSE WOULD IT BE HUH, come on Kairi lets go"

"O….kay" Kairi lifted up her bike and got on and rode after Sora who already was on his bike and a bit a head, Steve was yelling out to them before he jumped into his car. They arrived at Sora's house were they were greeted by Sora's mum and low and behold Kairi mum Jenny

"Wow look like they all ready know each other" Jenny Said

"Yes it seems that way" Anne, Sora's mum answered, "Jenny and I are friends form back in high school"

"That's not good" Kairi said as she looked at Sora who had his head down

"Why" Jenny and Anne asked.

"Mum, Steve is Jenny husband"

"What you know Steve and your dating him?"

"He told me he wasn't m Married!"

--Destiny Mountain--

I'm ganna be slack and leave it there for now

Sorry for the late update I had 2 major school assignments and was away at state Cross Country mountain bike riding for a week and I made the national Cross Country team, off to New Zealand in the coming weeks, and then Canada sometime near Christmas.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Warning my grammar skills are really bad please do not get angry, Blame the school

This Chapter contains bit of violence

Disclaims: I don't own Kingdom Hearts! The only things I own are my made up Characters and the plot and I don't own any of the bike brands mentioned either.

--Destiny Mountain--

Chapter 3: The Confrontation and the after math

"He told me he wasn't married" Jenny said "and now we are engaged"

"That lying scum bag" Sora said through his teeth

"I'm so sorry I didn't know" Jenny said

"It's not your fault" Anne Said

"Yer it's that stupid wankers fault" Sora said as he turned around and went out the door.

"Sora, mum can I go after him" Kairi pleaded

"Sure" Jenny said

"Please make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" Anne Said

"Sure thing Miss Kolbas" Kairi Replied

"Please just call me Anne" Anne replied

"Ok" with that said Kairi was out the door and on her bike looking for Sora

After Searching for almost and hour she hears a man yelling that sounds like Steve and then Sora yelling back, she picks up her pace to find where the are.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GETTING ANRGY AND SWEARING AT" Steve yelled

"WHY SHOULDN'T I" Sora yelled back

As Kairi approaches, Steve walks towards Sora and picks him by his collar.

"Steve what the hell do you think you're doing"

"Get away Kairi" Steve Said

"What you don't want to let Kairi watch you hit me, what type of man are you" and with that Sora got a fist straight to his face.

"STEVE WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU JACKARSE" Kairi screamed as she ran over to Sora who was at Steve feet.

"GO HOME" Steve said as he flung around, as he did this hit Kairi across the face which blow her off her feet and knock her out.

"YOU'RE FUCKEN DEAD" Sora Got up and wipe the blood away form his mouth and then round house kick Steve who fell to the ground. Sora ran over to help Kairi

"Kairi, Kairi, KAIRI" yelled a very upset Sora, Steve got up and saw what he had done and ran to his car and sped away.

Sora pulled out his phone and called his mum and told her what happened, Anne and Jenny arrived in Anne's ute

"HOW IS SHE? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE? WHERE'S STEVE" Anne yelled

"She just sleeping now, and Steve punch me in the face, and I don't know where Steve is"

The next day Kairi was awoke in a room that didn't seem to similar

"_Where am I?"_ Then it all suddenly hit Kairi "SORA!" she yelled sitting up she look around and realized that there was some one holding her hand she look down and blushed to see Sora holding her hand. She realized that Sora was sleeping, she started stroking his hair

"He was there all night" Kairi jumped as she heard Anne say that, "he must really care about"

"How could he? We've only known each other for not even a day" Kairi said

"It only takes one look" Anne Answered

"Yer I guess so, hay where is my mum" Kairi ask

"She getting your stuff out of your house and Tom went with Steve, to where ever he went."

"What do you mean getting stuff?" Kairi ask with a puzzled expression

"Well since Steve moved in with you and your mum, Steve became owner of the house behind your mums back, and when he left yesterday he must of called the home agency and told them to put your house up for sale, I'm so sorry" Anne said

"That dirty, worthless loser" Kairi said with a hint of sadness in her voice, "I grew up in that house" then she started crying.

Sora woke up to the sound of some one crying; "Kairi" Sora sat up and took Kairi in to a tight hug, Kairi just sat there and cried on Sora. When Kairi stopped crying Sora and Kairi walk down stairs into Sora living room where Jenny and Anne where putting boxers down.

"What's with all the new boxers? Don't we have enough of them all ready?" Sora ask as he was handed a box and told to put in the study

"Well since you two get along well and we have a couple of spare bedrooms, I thought that Kairi and Jenny could stay with us" Anne said, Sora drop the heavy box on his toe and let out a cry of pain, Kairi just giggled at his actions and knocked Sora over the head

"Come on you lazy bum" Kairi giggled as she carried a smaller box up the stairs Sora was soon to follow

"This is ganna be fun filled house hold with two teenagers in it" Jenny said with a sarcastic look on her face.

"You got that right".

One week later after everything had settled down and they were all unpacked.

"Kairi can you please go get Sora out of bed" Anne ask while making breakfast

"Ok" Kairi said, this was Kairi favorite job of all, getting Sora out of bed she does ever thing to get him out, the one thing that works like a charm is pecking him on the cheek he jumps straight out of bed. The two teens have been flirting none stop with each other.

"Sora you lazy bum it time to get up" Kairi said

No response

"Come on Sora don't make do it, cause I will" Kairi said as she crept over to Sora's bed as soon as she reach out to lift the cover off his head Sora Jump up and kissed Kairi on the lips

"That's pay back" Sora whispered into her ear

"Stop flirting you to or you're going to be late for school" Jenny yelled up stairs

"Come on Kai we don't want to be late for school" Sora said as he took her hand and lend her out of his room.

"I will get you back" Kairi said

"I know Kai, that why I took a photo of your face as well" Sora said, "you know I do like when you do that so I mite as well let you" Kairi turned completely red

"SORA that's not far"

"Yes it is"

After breakfast and the first 3 periods it was recess

"Do you two ever stop flirting you mite as well go get married" Roxas Said

"Shut up Roxas! You said that yesterday" Kairi said as she punched Sora in the arm for taking a chip out of her packet

"I think its sooooo cute how they act around each other" Namine said in happy screech type voice

"Anyway Sora you ready or Saturday?" Roxas ask

"You bet I am!" Sora said as he stole anther chip from Kairi

Every body was getting pump for when the reopening of Destiny Mountain trails after the winter.

--Destiny Mountain--

as I said before I really suck at grammar, blame school

STUPID LAPTOP, the 'u' and 'b' key have fallen off so every time I hit that button I have to hit twice as hard

Any way, read review u kno the drill

Nick

Peace Out


	4. Chapter 4

Warning my grammar skills are really bad please do not get angry, Blame the school

Disclaims: I don't own Kingdom Hearts! The only things I own are my made up Characters and the plot and I don't own any of the bike brands mentioned either.

----Destiny Mountain----

Chapter 4: The Down Hilling begins

_Two weeks from the last incident._

It was early Saturday morning Kairi was up getting ready to go up to Destiny Mountain.

"Sora you lazy bum get up where ganna be late" whispered yelled Kairi at Sora bed room Door

Nothing

"Sora get up now!"

Still nothing

Kairi tip toed over to Sora bed as she was about to jump on him Sora Jump up and playful tackled her to the ground.

"I'm not letting you jump on me again, this is pay back, lets see if you can get up now" Sora said on top of Kairi(**AN: nothing suss)**

"Your mean, you wrecked my fun" Kairi said in a cute childish voice

"O well" Sora said

"I know how to get you off me" Kairi said with a devilish grin on her face

"Come on then" Sora said

"Ok" Kairi Lent up and kissed Sora on the check with a slight blush on her face, Sora started to blush like mad

After Sora came back to reality, "Hey that's cheating" Sora said

"O well, any way u better get ready all we'll be late"

"Ok" Sora said

_2hrs later_

"Holy shit were high up" Sora said unloading his bike from Namine brothers Ute

"Yep" Roxas replied

They all started to gear putting their full face helmets on, elbow wrist pads and knee shin guards.

"Holy crap isn't that a Demo 9" Rikku said pointing at Sora bike

"Yer man" Sora Replied

"I guess we'll let you lead till the first rest point which is about 3hrs away"

"Ok, wait how long does it takes to get to the bottom on this track or should I say the mountain

"Um, well I guess about five hours" Kairi said

"Sweet, well lets go" Sora said as he rode off towards the entry of the track

**(AN: warning I might get carried away using technical terms, if you don't get any just ask me and I'll get back to when and if you review)**

Sora was leading followed by Kairi, Roxas, Namine and the Rikku. The track was easy going with small jumps and tiny little drops offs that Sora handle easy, not even slowing down for them. The Other where amazed at the speed which he handled the track. About a half an hour in the track started to get steeper and more technical with side drop offs and wooden bridges about the width of a normal bike tire. They were coming up to the first major drop off which was 5ft Sora did a 360 off it which he landed smoothly, Kairi tail whipped off it, and the others just dropped off.

Sora was coming up to the hardest part of the track which had a wooded burn that had a 2ft high jump that lead to a 5ft high platform which increased to a 8ft high sea sore **(AN: remembering that there that the wood is as wide as a bike tire, Basically a normal one but you have to ride up and stop and balance shift your weight forward to make the sea sore fall forward)** which continued with 3 more after that there was a 10ft drop off to a steep dirt hill. At the end of the hill was a jump which had a 4ft gap over a small stream.

As Sora was coming up to this section the rest of the group split off and headed directly down to the jump they went across a small bridge next to the jump and waited for Sora to complete it.

"Dude look at how good Sora is at that stuff" Roxas said in amazement

"I know, never seen anyone do that as well as he can" Namine whispered

"You have to remember that Sora is one of Australia best downhill Mountain Bike riders" Kairi added

"Sora is the Number 1 downhiller in his age category and 4th best in all age groups "Rikku stated

Sora was coming up to the final sea sore which he does perfectly, now he on the run up to the drop off. Sora comes up to the drop he lifts is front wheel in to the air and flicks his back off the edge, the point his front wheel down into a nose dive he landing it perfectly again.

_Shit I've got way to much speed_ Sora thought as he approached the jump. Sora hit the almost completely cleared the landing. As he land he pulls on the brakes immediately to slow down to take the burn. The other noticed that's there is something wrong so they go to watch if Sora falls off.

_I've got to go on the very inside of the burn flick my back tire out and try and drift, slide around the turn. _Sora thought to him self

"He must be really good, because if it was one of us in that situation I think we would have fallen off or come to a skidding halt" Roxas said

Sora come around and gets back sturdy on his bike and continues on down the trail as the others follow close behind. The last part of the tail has small jumps that everyone is doing; Sora goes up and down then Kairi, Roxas, Namine and then Rikku.

They reach the first rest point which everyone but Sora and Kairi fall off their bikes in exhaustion.

"Hey is there cliff down?" Sora ask trying to see if it was

"Yer there is, you wanna come down and have a look at it with me" Kairi ask.

"Sure"

Sora and Kairi walk off down the small trail to the cliff which was a look out. They sat down on a rock together enjoying the rest, the cool breeze and each other compony.

"I was worried about when you did that jump, you really scared me, I thought you where ganna fall off" Kairi said

Sora Placed his hand on Kairi's hand, "it's Nice to know I have someone that cares about me as I care for them , I got scared when I did that 5ft drop off and heard you coming up then saw how you all most hit the tree" Kairi was blushing in embarrassment

"We better get back up there" Kairi said

"Yer" Sora replied getting up

They all got back on their bikes and prepared to hit the next part of the trail.

----Destiny Mountain----

I'll leave it here

Wow did this an about 2hrs and 20 minutes

O well

PLEASE REVIEW I NEED PEOPLE TO REVIEW PLEASE ( gets down on hands and knees) PLEASE I BEG OF YOU


	5. Chapter 5

My apologies to my readers for why I haven't updated in a while. The first reason is I had major school exams and my Laptop was down but i got a new one and wasn't aloud on the internet because i had a 400 bill to pay and just as i was about to start this happened, NOT KEWL I SNAPPED MY BIKE IN HALF (**OR THE CROWN**) WENT HEAD FIRST INTO THE GROUND (**WISH I HAD WORN MY FULL FACE BUT NO I HAD TO WEAR MY NORMAL HELMET**) GOT A CONCUSSION SPENT THAT NIGHT IN HOSPITAL HAD CUTS ALL OVER MY FACE, AND GLUE THE BURT LIKE HELL TO HOLD THEM TOGETHER 6 STICHES IN MY MOUTH AND IT HURT LIKE HELL. But on a positive side it gave me an idea for this chapter and only my face hurts and looks like hell but the rest of my body is fine. And I got airlifted out of Glenrock with suspected spinal injuries but turns out i don't, THANK GOD any way on with the chapter

Warning my grammar skills are really bad please do not get angry, Blame the school

Disclaims: I don't own Kingdom Hearts! The only things I own are my made up Characters and the plot and I don't own any of the bike brands mentioned either.

-----Destiny Mountain-----

_This chapter is based on a real life accident_

Chapter 5: The Stack

"Ok since this a part where there are all different trails leading off the main trail, I'll lead" Roxas said as he started to ride off

"I guess I'll bring up the rear" Sora said

They all rode all rode through the open, When they started down the next and final part of the trail there where jumps that Roxas, Rikku and Namine could easily do and where showing to Sora their ability of been able to jump. Roxas went up a jump and did a 360 while Rikku and Namine just did tail whips. The track was wide enough and had enough different jumps for them to be in two lines, Namine, Kairi and Sora in one and Rikku and Roxas in on the left side of them. Kairi and Namine went up the same jump and did 360 one after the other while Sora did and X-up into an X-down.

Rikku went up a jump and did a 360 tail whip while Roxas did a nothing **(AN: no hands and no feet)**, Namine went up a jump and did and manual **(AN: a wheelie without pedal)** across a wooden platform and dropped off the edge landing on land ramp and continue on, next came Kairi she launched up on to the platform glided across it and did a 360 off the end onto the landing ramp then Sora launched up but landed doing a nose manual **(AN: a wheelie with the front tire on the ground instead of the back tire) **across the platform and did a 360 off the platform onto the landing ramp and continued on down the trail.

The rest of trial was pretty much effortless it was about 3:00pm once they reached the end of the trail that they were doing.

"That was an awesome trial" Sora said

"Yer that is a really good one, but there are ones that take 3 days to do, so basically if we did one we would have to camp out at the top and the second camp site half way down the mountain" Roxas stated as he fell to the ground

They were all sitting around on the ground talking about the trail Sora got up.

"Hey Namine can I use your bike" Sora ask **(AN: Namine bike is a Norco Rampage)**

"Sure just don't break it" Namine Answered

Sora got onto the bike and rode off to the freestyle jump area. Roxas and Rikku followed Sora, Kairi and Namine stayed sitting down and watched the guys go around the track. Roxas was first to go and start hitting up the big jumps.

"So Kairi I guess you like Sora a lot?" Namine said with a small grin on her face

"NO I DON'T! I like him as a friend" Kairi answered with a huge blush on her face

"Yer you do, you were worried when he was doing most the tracks and you mad a small squeal when he almost fell off doing that drop off" Namine stated

"OK, I get the point"Kairi said_ 'I guess I do like Sora' _Kairi thought as she turned to see Sora Pedal as hard as he could to a jump which he did a back-flip off to every ones amazement, "THAT WAS AWESOME SORA" Kairi yelled at Sora as Namine and her got up and ran over to Sora.

"Dude that was sweet, I never seen some one do a back-flip on a mountain bike" Rikku said

They turned to see Roxas just about to do the course. Roxas did left and right tail whips of the all of the first straight jumps, he came around on the very outside of the burn to hit the table top and did a 360 tail whip over it and landed perfectly he came around the burn to the last set of jumps he did a superman off the first and landed it the he came up to the last jump he went up it, he pulled 720 but as he hit the landing ramp his front forks snapped cleanly on the crown which caused Roxas to go head first into the ground.

"SHIT!" Sora yelled running off to the other side of the jump "KAIRI CALL AMBULANCE NOW"

"Why" Kairi said running over to see Roxas on the ground with cut and blood all over his face and unconscious "SHIT, Namine, Rikku come over here we need your help"

The both look at each other before running over to see the same sight Kairi had. Sora was holding Roxas Head straight in case he had broken his neck. Namine was about to move the bike from under him."

"NO! DONT MOVE THAT HE COULD HAVE BROKEN HIS NECK AND THE SLIGHTEST MOVEMENT COULD, PARALYSE HIM or even kill him" Sora said the last quietly to himself but unknown to him Kairi heard

"Are you serious?" Kairi ask

"Yes" Sora plainly said

"How do you know that?"

"I use to be a Life guard, and a person died from a spinal injuring on one of my patrols and I was holding the neck when it happened and I blamed myself for months before I spoke to the mother and father of that girl" Sora stuttered trying to hold back the tears "they told me that it wasn't my fault, they said that there was nothing that they could of done" Sora started crying a bit "and the worst thing about it was that I was really close friends to that girls sister"**(AN: that was a true story that happened to me, but Jess the girl that had spinal injuries was in a coma for 2 months and the doctors didn't expect her to wake up yet alone be able to walk and talk, and now I'm given her lessons on how to surf)**

When the paramedics arrived 30minutes later they prep Roxas to be air lifted out because if they where to put him in the back of the ambulance it could cause more spinal and neck damage, plus it was a 15 minute hick to the fire trail.

Kairi was hugging onto Sora and crying and Namine was hugging Rikku who look very uncomfortable at first but then relaxed as the helicopter winched Roxas out. The paramedic's help them out to the fire trail where two park ranger Utes where waiting to take them back home due to the stress that they were under and the shock.

Sora and Kairi got into one Ute and Namine and Rikku into the other.

Sora came back round to hear and feel Kairi crying and hugging him tightly "It's ok Kia, it's ok" Stroking her back and then gently placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"NO IT"S NOT! What if it was you who fell off and was going to hospital now, i don't know what I would have done"

"What do you mean, you've only known me a couple of weeks and you're saying this, What about Roxas you've known him your whole life?'

"I know that, but your special, I think I love you Sora" Kairi whispered the last three words to her self

"I love you to Kairi" Sora whispered so that she could hear and know that he had heard her and Sora then placed a kiss in her forehead

Kairi blushed like mad but was happy in way that he heard and then Kairi fell asleep only to be woken up and hour later out the front of their house to see their mums waiting out the front as soon as the car stopped Kairi jump out and ran up to hug her mum, Sora unloaded the bikes form the back and put them back in the garage.

Sora walk into see his mother and Kairi mum talking to the rangers Sora thanked the rangers and walk up the stairs and fell onto the upstairs lounge and turned on the tv to family guy and watch it until he felt something warm cuddle up next to him. Kairi had a shower and gotten into her Pyjamas and went to go to bed but decide to go and confront Sora either though he didn't want to add mitt it.

Sora placed his arm around Kairi as she tried to get as close as she could to Sora, Sora kissed her on the top of her head, Kairi lent up and kissed him on the check and then they both fell asleep.

-----Destiny mountain-----

I will leave it hear and sorry again for not updating in a while but since i got no more school for 2 months i will update more frequently

PLEASE REVIEW

Nick  
Peace Out


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to thank my Beta readerShadowSpooky.

**Major author note: **when I was writing this chapter and the last I realized that I made a mistake with the age of Sora is 16 not 14 and the others are 15 except Roxas who is also 16.  
I also have gone back and change it in chapter 1

Warning my grammar skills are really bad please do not get angry, Blame the school.

Disclaims: I don't own Kingdom Hearts! The only things I own are my made up Characters and the plot and I don't own any of the bike brands mentioned either.

------Destiny Mountain------

Chapter 6: The Visit

"SORA!" yelled Rikku as she ran into her friend's room almost breaking the door down in the process. "Hey he's not in here..."

"RIKKU!" Namine squealed in delight from another room, "go get Sora and Kairi's mum and tell them to bring a camera."

Rikku just shrugged and went back downstairs. She found Sora and Kairi's mums drinking a cup of coffee and brought them to where Namine was.

"DON'T THEY LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER!?" Namine squealed in delight again while pointing ecstatically at Sora and Kairi lying together in the lunge, sleeping peacefully.

"Awwwww," Jenny and Anne cooed together. Jenny pulled out a camera and took a couple pictures of the unaware couple.

Kairi was starting to wake up and noticed Namine, Rikku, her mum, and Anne standing around her while Jenny and Namine were taking pictures non-stop.

'_What's going on and why are they taking pictures of me?'_ Kairi thought to herself. She was still groggy from last night and the flashing lights made her head spin. It was then she felt Sora's arm tighten its hold around her waist. She could feel her cheeks redden and the little snickers from her friends and mum equalled one embarrassing Kodak moment. Kairi jumped up waving her hands frantically.

"GET OUT!! GO AWAY!!"

They all walk out laughing at the reaction. Kairi turned around, smiled, and blushed lightly at the sleeping Sora. _'How did he sleep through me yelling?'_ she thought to herself. Kairi bent down and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. She then walked away just as Sora was about to wake up.

'_How did I end up here?' _Sora thought to himself. Sora got up and had a shower. Slipping into some new clothes he stumbled down the stairs and into the lounge. He noticed Namine and Rikku starring and giggling at him. He shrugged it off and turned his attention back to the TV until he felt someone sit beside him and rest their head on his shoulder.

"Should you be doing this in front of them?" Sora whispered to Kairi. "They could get ideas."

"It doesn't matter. They know already. They were taking pictures of us when we were asleep," Kairi said.

Namine and Rikku apparently had overheard them. They tried to sustain their laughs but it was all in vain. It was too hard not to laugh at the adorable couple.

"Awwwwww you two look so cute together," Namine said.

Sora just sat there trying to process the information that has just been told to him. It took him a while but he then remembered holding on to something, rather, _someone_ warm last night.

"THEY DID WHAT?!"

Sora was furious now. Namine got up slowly and backed away. She had a "please don't kill me" grin on her face as she tried to sneak away.

"I'm gonna kill you both!" Sora said running after them.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" yelled Rikku. Sora chased them around the house like a cat pursuing a mouse. Namine and Rikku dove into a room where Jenny and Anne had been sitting at the computer. They were looking over the photos that they had taken. Sora walked up behind them.

"Not you two as well," Sora groaned in defeat. He walked back to Kairi who was sitting in the lounge watching music videos. Sora sat down next to her and put his arm around her as she rested her head on his chest.

"Did you catch them?" Kairi asked looking up at Sora.

"No but I- We will get them back," Sora said looking down at Kairi. He kissed her softly on nose.

"ROXAS JUST WOKE UP!" Namine yelled as she ran into the room with a telephone in her hand.

"I'll grab my keys and I'll meet you guys out front," Sora said running out of the room.

Kairi, Namine, and Rikku where waiting out in the front when they saw Sora drive down the drive way in a duel cab Toyota Hilux. Kairi hopped into the front passenger side seat while Rikku and Namine squeezed into the back seats.

"I never knew that you could drive and why didn't you tell me?" Kairi asked.

"Hey Kai?"

"What?"

"I can drive," Sora said as he stuck his tongue out at her while they waited at the lights.

Kairi hit Sora over the head.

"What was that for?"

"For being a smart arse," Kairi said as she stuck out her tongue at Sora.

"OI LOVE BIRDS, THE LIGHTS ARE GREEN!" Namine yelled.

Sora pressed down on the accelerator and turned into an alleyway.

"Where are we going?" Rikku asked.

"We're taking a shortcut," Sora answered as he drove along the dirt track that lead out next to the hospital.

"Wow, that was a really good shortcut," Namine said.

Sora drove around and parked his Ute. They walked up to the head nurse behind the desk and asked if they could go see Roxas. They were shown to the room where he was semi lying down and semi sitting up. The head of the bed was raised to get his blood circulating.

"ROXAS!" Namine yelled and ran up and hug Roxas around the neck.

"Hi...can't...bre...athe," Roxas said.

"I've got it," Kairi whispered to herself. Sora heard her then looked at Namine who was blushing.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sora whispered back.

"If it involves Namine and Roxas, then yes," Kairi answered.

"How many broken bones did you get, Roxas?" Rikku asked.

"None, I took the full blow on my face and I didn't sustain any injuries to any other parts of my body. Since I landed on my face and was knocked out, the doctors will have to run all these tests, which means I don't know when I'm gonna get out," the blonde explained.

"Oh ok sounds fun," Kairi enthusiastically said.

"No it's really boring," Roxas replied.

"Hey Roxas, do you want me to fix your bike for you? I've got set of forks that should fit your bike," Sora said.

"Really? That would heaps good if you can do that for me. How much do you want me to pay you?" Roxas said excitedly.

"No you won't be paying me anything," Sora said. "It's on the house."

"Sorry guys but you have to leave now. We have to take Roxas in to get some more tests done," one of the nurses said. She lowered Roxas' headrest slowly before locking it in place. After fiddling with a few handles, the brakes on the gurney were taken off. The nurse pushed Roxas out of the room.

"See you later guys," Roxas said.

They all hopped back into the car and Sora started the Ute. He backed out and drove through the parking lot onto the road.

"So did you guys ride over?" Sora asked.

"Yer, we both did," answered Rikku.

"Well since I'm going to pick up Roxas' bike I'll drop you guys off and I'll bring your bikes to school tomorrow. Is that ok?"

"Yer that's fine," Rikku answered again.

"Sure. I need to get some sleep any before I have to go to work," Namine answered.

Sora pulled up at Namine house first to drop her off. Kairi got out and hugged her friend good bye then got back in the car.

"She seems a bit depressed," Sora observed.

"Yeah she is. I think she really cares for Roxas," Kairi answered as she looked out the window at the passing trees and houses. Sora took his hand off the gear stick and rubbed Kairi's back in soothing way. Kairi turned and gave him a small smile. Sora put his hand back on the gear stick to change down gears as the pulled into Roxas' driveway.

"Hey Emma," Kairi said.

"Hi," Emma said warmly as she gave Kairi a hug.

"Oh right, Emma this Sora. Sora this is Emma, Roxas' younger sister," Kairi said.

"Hey," Sora said as he stuck his hand out for a shake.

"Nice to meet you," she said as she shook Sora's hand. "What are you guys doing here by the way?"

"Well, Sora is going to fix Roxas' bike," Kairi replied. "Could you get it for us please?"

"Sure it's in the garage. I'll open it for you," Emma yelled over her shoulder as she ran into the house to open the garage door.

Sora carried the frame around to the tray of his Ute while Kairi took off the top cover of the car.

"I forgot that my surfboard was in here," Sora said as he put the frame down and scratched his head thinking of what to do.

"You can surf?" Kairi asked.

"Sure can. I'll teach you if you want."

"REALLY?" Kairi yelled.

"Sure, why not?" Sora answered with a smile on his face,

"YAY!!! And thank you," yelled Kairi as jumped on Sora and almost bear hugged him to death.

Sora put his surfboard onto his roof racks and slid the bike frame on to the tray and tied it down.

He pulled out of the driveway and drove home while entertaining Kairi's non-stop questions about surfing. He then looked at the clock on radio in the car.

'_Hmm it's only 10:30 and it takes about 45 minutes to get to the beach. Maybe I'll take her today' he thought._

------Destiny Mountain------

That's it for now.

SURF BEEN CRAP ALL WEEK.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Thanks to my Beta reader ShadowSpooky

Warning, my grammar skills are really bad. Please do not get angry, blame the school.

Disclaims: I don't own Kingdom Hearts! The only things I own are my made up characters and the plot. I don't own any of the bike brands mentioned either.

-------Destiny Mountain-------

Chapter 7: The Day Together: Part 1: The Beach

"Kai, go get ready for the beach," Sora said.

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"I'm gonna take you for your first lesson."

"AWESOME!"

Ten minutes later Kairi was sitting in Sora's Ute impatiently waiting. Sora sure was taking a long time do whatever he was doing. He was eating up valuable surf time Kairi thought to herself. She crossed her arms and began tapping her foot.

"HURRY UP SORA!" Kairi yelled.

"Ok, ok, jeez you're acting like a little child," Sora said as he suddenly appeared.

"That because I am," Kairi answered in a childish voice.

"Well, then children have to sit in the back."

"NO!" Kairi answered in the same voice and poked her tongue at him.

"Well then, you leave me no choice."

Sora got out and walked around to Kairi's side. He opened both passenger side doors and picked up Kairi. He threw her in the back seat and fastened the seat belt across her before she could resist and closed both doors. Sora then hopped back in and backed out the driveway. As he was driving, he took a quick glance through his review mirror and laughed at Kairi who was still putting up the act.

"If you promise to be a good girl I let you sit up in front and choose the songs," Sora said in nice caring voice.

"Ok I'll be a good girl," Kairi answered in happy but still childish voice.

Sora pulled over and watched Kairi jump out the backseat. She ran around to the front but then she remembered she didn't close the back doors. Quickly, she ran back and slammed the doors closed. A triumphant look was on face as she looked over at Sora who had and angry expression burned on his face. His eyes were darted straight at her and his facial muscles were rigid and tight. Bloody hell could be used to describe Sora's emotions at the moment.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to slam the doors of my car?" Sora asked in a stern voice.

"Sorry, Sor-Sor," Kairi said in a childish sad voice.

Sora punched on the gas and the car quickly took off.

"It's ok. Make sure you don't do it again though."

"I won't."

"Good girl."

They looked at each before they both burst out laughing. Sora had to admit, Kairi could make it as an actress one day. She wasn't half bad. Maybe she should take some drama classes at school.

"So how do I change the song on this CD player?" Kairi asked.

"Open the glove box and get the pink cord out. Plug that into the headphone looking hole."

Kairi dug through the compartment threw aside the maps, registration, and other papers. There was even a ticket in here. Finally, she found the pink cord coiled up in the corner. It was hidden well behind everything. She took it out and placed it on her lap.

"Then there should be a white iPod in my bag somewhere on the back seat."

"This one?" Kairi asked holding it up.

"Yep, now plug the other end of the cord into the earphone jack," Sora said while looking over his shoulder to change into another lane.

Kairi fiddled with the cords for a moment looking for the respected jacks. She took the pink cord that was on her lap and attached it to the headphone hole. The other side went into the iPod. Secondly, she turned on the radio.

"Done."

"Now choose a song."

Kairi shuffled through Sora's song library using the touch wheel. She recognized many of the bands. It had taken her a while to find a song she wanted to listen to. However, once she saw the band, Weezer, she knew she had found a winner. She clicked on the artist and scrolled down to pick her song.

_On an island in the sun  
We'll be playing and having fun  
And it makes me feel so fine  
I can't control my brain_

Kairi did a little dance to the rhythm of the song. The song was just so infectious; she couldn't help but dance. Sora just watched her. He shook his head in amusement.

The song quietly died down so Sora and Kairi talked about school and other random topics until they reached the beach. Sora signalled a right turn and made a quick cut as he came off the freeway.

"How come you turned off the freeway?" Kairi asked quizzically looking around. There weren't any other cars around and she began to worry a bit.

"We're going to the 4WD beach. Haven't you ever been to this beach before?" Sora asked.

He flipped the switch so the Ute could go into 4WD mode.

"Wow this is a beautiful beach," Kairi said looking around at the surroundings.

"Not as beautiful as you," Sora whispered into Kairi ear making her blush hard.

They got out of the car and Sora untied the surf board from the roof rack.

"Sweet, the surf looks good for you to learn on," Sora said while taking the board in his arms.

"Ok," Kairi said taking off her sun dress which had her swimwear underneath.

Once there were ready they hopped into the water. Sora pushed the surfboard out so he could teach Kairi.

"Ok, so this is how you paddle," Sora said while demonstrating the technique. It looked simple enough. There weren't complicated movements and it looked just like swimming.

"Ok then," Kairi hopped onto the board and followed what Sora had been when doing when he was on the board.

"You got to move back more on the board," Sora said.

"Like this?" Kairi said as she slid back a few inches.

"Yep."

After a couple of minutes Kairi got the hang of paddling the surfboard.

"Now since you got the hang of that, I'm gonna teach you how to stand up," Sora said with a grin.

"Can I go to shore for a drink first?" Kairi asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Sora said. Kairi gave him a hug and swam back into shore. Sora hopped onto the board and paddled out to where the waves were forming. Sora saw a wave that looked good to catch so he started paddling. He was on the slope of the wave and stood up. He turned down cutting back and up all over the wave. Suddenly, the wave started to form a barrel. With excitement gleaming in his eyes, Sora went straight in and easily out the other side. The wave died down so he rode the wave all the way to shore. Kairi was sitting in the back of the Ute with a look of amazement on her face.

"Wow that was amazing!" Kairi said running up to Sora.

"Yep. O shit, we got to get going," Sora said grabbing his board and putting it onto the roof racks.

"Why?" Kairi ask in a sadden tone.

"Cause I got to do stuff tonight and we won't get back till like 6:30." Sora said as he tied down his board.

"Ok," Kairi said putting her bag into the back seat and leaning against the side of the car.

Once Sora was done he gave Kairi a hug and just held her on the waist and kissed her.

"It's a surprise for you," Sora whispered into Kairi's ear and then kissed her tenderly on the cheek.

"What was that?" Kairi said with a smile on her face.

"You heard what I said," Sora said starting the car, "you getting in?"

"Yep, can you tell me what it is?" Kairi ask with a pleaded voice.

"No, because then it wouldn't be a surprise," Sora said poking out his tongue.

-------Destiny Mountain-------

There I'll leave it at that.


	8. Chapter 8

**How was every ones Christmas and New Year? **

*Sigh* school stared again got so much homework **it's not funny**

and **I can finally land a front flip off the ground.**

Any way here is the chapter and from now on if I** remember I probably will put some random quote at the beginning and end.**

**AN: **Thanks to my Beta reader ShadowSpooky.

Warning, my grammar skills are really bad. Please do not get angry, blame the school.

Disclaims: I don't own Kingdom Hearts! The only things I own are my made up characters and the plot. I don't own any of the bike brands mentioned either.

"Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear" Unknown source

--------Destiny Mountain--------

Chapter 8: The Day Together: Part 2: The Date

"SHOTGUN FIRST SHOWER!" Sora yelled bursting through the front door and running up the stairs.

"NO FAIR YOU LOCKED MY DOOR SO I COULDN'T GET OUT!" Kairi yelled chasing after him.

"Great, just as I was getting use to the peace and quiet…" Anne groaned.

Jenny just laughed.

"I GOT HERE FIRST SO I GET TO USE THE FIRST SHOWER!" Sora stated.

"But you cheated. Anyway I have a better idea."

Kairi leaned in and whispered in Sora's ear, "We could just have a shower together."

Sora froze and blushed ten shades of red and started to get all hot and started stuttering words that Kairi couldn't make out.

Kairi kissed his check.

"Thanks for letting me go first."

She then went through the door and locked it.

"HEY NO FAIR YOU CHEATED!" Sora yelled after he had come back to his senses.

"YOU CHEATED FIRST SO THAT WAS FAIR," Kairi laughed.

"ANYWAY WHEN YOU GET OUT PUT SOMETHING NICE ON!" Sora yelled as he walked into his room.

An hour later, Kairi was ready and had hair done into a high pony tail and had a purple dress on. She came down the stairs to see Sora sitting there in a pink button up shirt and a black pair of pants.

Sora heard Kairi coming down the stairs and got up to go meet her. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs because he was stunned at how beautiful Kairi was.

"Wow! Kai you look amazing," Sora said.

Kairi blushed at the comment, "You look really good too."

"Thanks," Sora said taking Kairi hand, "we're going out be back by ten."

"Ok, bye kids, have fun," Anne yelled from the kitchen.

"BE BACK BEFORE TEN!" yelled Jenny from the back yard, but the only reply she got was the front door slamming.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?" Kairi asked.

"Hmm…no. You can wait till we arrive," Sora said.

"Meanie," Kairi muttered under her breath.

Sora laughed at this and leaned across and kissed Kairi on the cheek. He drove off from the red light. Kairi leaned across and kissed Sora on the cheek. She giggled slightly at Sora who had a stupid grin on his face.

After about fifteen minutes of driving, Sora turned into a parking lot and parked the Ute.

"NO WAY! How did you afford this?" Kairi screamed excitedly.

"It's my secret. Come, our table is waiting," Sora said as he took Kairi hand and led them through the door.

A waiter took them to their table, which was in a small area that had a large window looking out at Destiny Mountain.

"This is beautiful," Kairi sighed. After half an hour of talking and eating they had moved to a little lounge section in the restaurant. Sora was sitting there looking at Kairi who was had crawled up next to him with her head resting on his shoulder looking at the night sky. Kairi felt Sora looking at her and she turned her head and faced Sora and pecked him on the lips.

"I love you Sora," Kairi whispered with a small blush on her face as she looked away.

Sora took hold of her chin and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I love you too, Kairi," Sora said as he placed anther kiss on her lips.

Kairi look back out the window and snuggled up against Sora more.

"I guess we should be going," Sora said.

"But I don't want to go. I'm nice and comfy here," Kairi said as she snuggled into Sora even more.

"I know Kai, but we have to go or we'll get grounded."

"Ok then," Kairi jumped up and grab Sora hand as they walked out.

Sora opened Kairi's door for her and the shut it. He walked around to his door, hopped in, started the Ute, and reversed out.

"Thank you Sora," Kairi said.

"Anything for you, Kairi," Sora said.

When they arrived home Kairi went and had a shower as Sora got dressed for bed and went to the upstairs TV to watch some documentary that was about bushfires. Kairi came in her night grown and sat down next to Sora and snuggled into him and kissed him on the cheek

"Me love Sora," Kairi cutely said.

"Me love Kairi," Sora said with a small smile.

"Well I'm going to bed now," Kairi yawned.

"I guess I'll go to bed too."

Sora helped Kairi up. They kissed each other goodnight and went to their rooms and fell asleep for the night.

--------Destiny Mountain--------

'The foundation of understanding is the willingness to listen' some poster at school

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter and how long it took me to type it, but I've been really busy and hardly have had to the time read yet alone type this.

Nick

Peace out


	9. Chapter 9

**May God help all the victims of the Victorian bush fires**.

RIP all the people who have their lives in the Victorian bush fires, the worst fires in the modern world history.

**AN: **Thanks to my Beta reader ShadowSpooky.

Warning, my grammar skills are really bad. Please do not get angry, blame the school.

Disclaims: I don't own Kingdom Hearts! The only things I own are my made up characters and the plot. I don't own any of the bike brands mentioned either.

There's an evolutionary imperative why we give a crap about our family and friends. And there's an evolutionary imperative why we don't give a crap about anybody else. If we loved all people indiscriminately, we couldn't function.

**David Foster**

---------Destiny Mountain---------

Chapter 9: Just Another Day

Kairi walked up to Sora's door and opened it.

"Come on sleepy head, we have to get up early to put Namine and Rikku's bike in the tray of your Ute," Kairi said.

......

"Sora…"

........

"SORA!" Kairi said a little bit louder.

.....

"Don't make me jump on you!"

.....

Kairi jumped on what she thought what was Sora.

"Huh, Sora?"

Sora came up behind Kairi and jumped on her.

"Arrrrrrr!" Kairi screamed.

"I win," Sora said with a huge grin on his face.

"Humph," Kairi said looking away.

"Come on I was playing," Sora said kissing her cheek.

Kairi grinned then rolled over. Her momentum was strong enough to knock both of them off the bed. Smiling, she found herself on top if Sora, all according to plan.

"I win," Kairi said as she poked her tongue out. She then kissed Sora and just stayed lying on top of him.

"You know we should be getting ready for school now," Sora said.

"Yeah I know, but I'm comfy," Kairi said.

"Come on. Get up and finish getting ready," Sora said struggling to break from Kairi's hold. Her arm was still around his waist with a look of stubbornness on her face.

Somehow they finished getting ready. They went down to the Sora's Ute.

"Sora, where are the bikes?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, I put them in last night."

"Oh ok then. Let's go," Kairi said getting into the passage side door of the Ute.

Sora got into the Ute as well, turned it on, and backed out of the driveway. As they were driving along they saw Namine and Rikku walking down the road. Sora pulled up next to them.

"Hey, you two want a lift?"

Namine turned to Rikku, who shrugged.

"Sure, why not," Rikku answered.

Sora drove off towards the school.

"So, Sora are you going to sign up for the local Downhill season?" Rikku asked.

"Yer man, when is it?" Sora answered.

"Tonight, at the hut thing we past the other day when we went up Destiny Mountain."

"Oh ok. Well I'll sign up then."

"Sweet! What about you two?" Rikku asked

"Yer I'm in," Kairi answered.

"Me too," Namine answered.

They arrived at school to find everyone staring at them.

"Oh, I forgot that you would be the only student here who can drive," Rikku said scratching his head, "Other than Roxas, that is."

"Huh…What? Really?"

"Yer, now that I think of it, you two are they only two students that can drive."

"Wow!" Sora answered.

The day began for them all in separate classes up until recess. Sora was sitting down at a bench near the back field waiting for Kairi. Kairi saw Sora sitting down looking at his iPhone so she skipped up to him with a grin on her face, stopped in front of Sora, bent down, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Come on sweetie," Kairi said.

Sora grinned at been called sweetie. The pet name was a little cheesy but he found it cute, especially when Kairi said it.

"Ok baby," he said getting up and taking Kairi hand in his.

Kairi giggled at what Sora said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Love Sora," Kairi said giggling.

"Love Kai" Sora said as he kissed Kairi on the cheek.

They arrived at the table out on the backfield were there group of friends sat. Namine, Rikku, Jess, Dominique, Nick Roach, and one other girl Sora hadn't met before.

"Who's the other girl?" Sora asked.

"That's Katy. She going out with Nick," Kairi answered.

Kairi and Sora sat at the end of the table where Katy and Nick sat opposite them.

"So who is he Kairi?" Katy asked.

Sora sat who was talking to Rikku about the downhill sign ups.

"He's Sora Kolbas, my boyfriend," Kairi blushed slightly at what she had said.

Sora walk over and sat down next to Kairi.

"Hey I'm Kaitlin but you can call me Katy," Katy said in a cheery voice.

"Hey I'm Sora. Nice to meet you, Katy," Sora said politely.

The bell rang signaling the end of recess.

"Hey Kai, I'll see you soon. I got to go to the office to pick up some form," Sora said as he turned as kissed her on the cheek.

"Alright, I'll see you in PE," Kairi said getting up and walking with Namine to their PE class.

"So what did you and Sora get up to last night?" Namine asked.

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"Because I rang your house to ask how you and Sora where going to get to school today."

"O, well Sora took me out to teach me how to surf yesterday and took me to that one popular restaurant on the other side of the mountain."

"Wait, Sora can surf?" Namine ask with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yer, I know he's so dreamy and perfect. I love him with all my heart," Kairi blushed slightly while looking down.

"Aw...THAT'S SO CUTE!!" Namine squealed in delight while hugging Kairi. "Wait, he actually took you to the Mountain View Restaurant?"

"Yer, why?"

"HOLY SHIT!!! That's like a 5-star restaurant and Sora took you there!? He must really love you to have taken you there!" Namine said with shock on her face.

"Yer I know," Kairi said blushing again.

The rest of day flew by for all.

"Yes! Finally, home time!!!" Rikku cheered as he walked up to Sora, Namine, and Kairi who were waiting by the gate.

"I guess I'll just drop you two home so you get your stuff ready. I'll come around and pick you both up around 4:30," Sora said as they all hopped into Sora's Ute.

"Yer that sounds fine by me, and we'll just leave the bikes in the back," Namine said.

Soon, they talked about what the new down hilling season would bring and since they were all students, the English assignment they got just had to pop into the conversation.

---------Destiny Mountain---------

I'll leave it there for now.

School's been crap as usual.

Review please

Nick

Peace Out


End file.
